1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing apparatuses and, particularly to a testing apparatus which can readily test products on an assembly line.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic products (such as circuit boards) are required to be tested before shipments or transferring to next workstations. However, typical testing apparatuses are often installed in fixed places, such as testing labs. It is inefficient to carry the products from an assembly line to the test labs before testing and back to the assembly line after testing.